This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
People are known to rent homes, condos, apartments, and/or other structures (broadly, premises) from proprietors (e.g., owners, operators, etc.) associated therewith. As part of the rental process, the proprietors often provide physical keys or cards to the renting people, during rental periods, thereby permitting the renting people to gain access to the premises. When the rental periods are over, the renting people return the physical keys or cards to the proprietors, or leave the physical keys or cards at the premises for the proprietors to collect, so that they can be provided to subsequent renting people. In addition, apart from the physical keys and cards, the proprietors may provide access codes to the renting people for the premises, which may be entered at keypads associated with the premises, thereby permitting the renting people to access the premises.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.